Hilo
by Ama.Amaya-chan
Summary: Jellal no sabía si aquello era buena o mala suerte para su pobre e inestable mente. Jellal/Erza. One-shot. Basado en el Ova 5.


**Hilo.**

**Resumen:** Jellal no sabía si aquello era buena o mala suerte para su pobre e inestable mente. Jellal/Erza. One-shot. Basado en el Ova 5.

**Pareja:** Jellal Fernandes-Erza Scarlet.

**Género:** Romance, Amistad, Humor.

**Disclaimer:** Fairy Tail pertenece a Hiro Mashima.

**Capítulo Único**.

**Escrito por: **Amaya-chan.

* * *

Todo era culpa de una extraña conspiración de sucesos, no deseados, que lo habían puesto en esa situación la cual no sabía si catalogar como buena o mala. A su puta madre, ¿por qué tenía que sucederle eso a él? Tragó seco, mientras sentía aquella parte suave del cuerpo de la que años atrás fue su mejor amiga.

Tenía que ser una mala broma, ¿cómo rayos terminó en esa situación?

¡Ah, claro!, él con su pobre e inocente alma había decidido seguir el extraño rastro de magia desconocida que, junto con Ultear y Meredy, venían persiguiendo desde hace siete años. Como Jellal era el único que podía disfrazarse y pasar algo desapercibido en la comunidad, fue el elegido del grupo para ir detrás de esa rara magia, por eso no se negó. Con cierta dificultad y perdiéndose entre algunos callejones, fue que terminó llegando a una especie de parque de atracciones.

Frunció un poco el ceño y pensó si investigar o no en ese sitio, pero como era su deber perseguir la pista hasta el final, se adentró sin muchas complicaciones dentro del sitio. Fue cuando notó que necesitaría traje de baño si no quería llamar demasiado la atención, dado que aquél sitio estaba lleno de piscinas y toboganes acuáticos que lo invitaban a caer en la tentación.

Sopesó la posibilidad de retirarse, pero su deber como líder de Crime Sorciere lo detuvo. O al menos esa fue la excusa que usó para quedarse un rato y quizás, tan solo quizás, disfrutar de un momento de tranquilidad.

Admitió que tal vez se relajó más de lo normal y que olvidó el objetivo inicial de su misión mientras caminaba como hombre sexy por los alrededores de la piscina, atrayendo muchas miradas femeninas hacia su dirección, quizás preguntándose quién era el misterioso y violable sujeto que se escondía detrás de aquella máscara.

Se sentía bien, hacía muchísimo tiempo que no podía relajarse un poquito. Pero claro, cuando sus ojos se toparon con la esbelta figura de Erza, quien con aquél traje de baño lucía más provocativa de lo normal, se intimidó un poco.

—¿Qué haces aquí? —preguntó ella con tono cansino.

—Estaba siguiendo una pista de la magia misteriosa y terminé aquí. —En parte era cierto.

—Llamas demasiado la atención —comentó, viendo cómo la mayoría de las mujeres le tenían el ojo puesto. Internamente, la pelirroja quiso decirles que él era de su propiedad.

Putas.

Por otro lado, Jellal se sonrojó al notar que su adorada y querida Erza ingresó al agua y se acercó a él con una sonrisa. Sorprendido, no pudo evitar sonrojarse al ver lo linda que se veía.

—Creo que te estás esforzando demasiado —le dijo, cruzándose de brazos.

—Alguien tiene que hacerlo —fue la suave contestación que le dio.

Se miraron fijamente, como queriendo decir muchas cosas, pero sabiendo que aquello no podía ser. Abrió la boca para comentar algo, cualquier cosa que alejara la sensación agridulce que le invadía, sin embargo un desgarrador sonido, acompañado de un extraño ser no identificado venía volando en su dirección. Ambos, Jellal y Erza, miraron sorprendidos la amorfa forma que venía gritando algo como 'Men'.

—¡¿Qué es eso?! —exclamó Erza, paralizada en su sitio.

—¿Un monstruo? —murmuró él.

¡No había tiempo que perder! ¡Erza estaba en peligro! Con toda la velocidad que pudo, se lanzó hacía la pelirroja para apartarla de la trayectoria del enemigo. Esperó un par de segundos antes de alzar un poco la cabeza y ver que ya no había peligro alguno. Suspiró aliviado, entonces volteó a ver a Erza.

Fue cuando notó que estaba agarrando algo grande, suave y, puta madre, apretable. Eran los pechos de una sonrojada y estupefacta Erza. Tardó un par de segundos en analizar la comprometedora situación en la que estaban. Los colores se le subieron a la cara y retiró las manos de aquella provocadora zona antes de disculparse rápidamente y trataba de alejar todo pensamiento pecaminoso que cruzaba su mente en esos momentos.

—N-no hay problema —fue lo que Erza murmuró mientras ocultaba sus pechos con sus brazos.

Jellal se sentía la peor escoria del mundo. Abrió la boca para volver a soltar una sarta de disculpas, pero esta vez Natsu apareció volando de la nada agarrándose de la parte superior del traje de baño de Erza y en respuesta, la chica le lanzó una de sus fuertes patadas mandándolo al carajo.

El problema era que Jellal estaba muy cerca para su propio bien, como resultado, recibió también la patada súper fuerte de Erza y terminó cayendo inconsciente a la piscina. La verdad, creía que se lo merecía por pervertido, por supuesto.

Lo siguiente que vio después de estar en blanco por unos minutos, fue que Erza amablemente cargaba su cuerpo fuera de la piscina y lo ayudaba a caminar. Joder, que esa mujer pegaba muy fuerte, más de lo que él recordaba, pero lo aceptaba con honor. Un pervertido como él debía sufrir las consecuencias de sus pecaminosos actos.

Un momento, ¿acababa de aceptar que era una de esas escorias de la humanidad?

Se sonrojó internamente al recordar la suavidad de aquellos grandes y hermosos pechos. Joder que quería apretarlos unas cuantas veces más, quizás morderlos, chuparlos, hacer la paja…

Puta madre…

Bien, Jellal, la aceptación era un gran paso.

—¿En serio estás bien? —pregunto Erza, viéndolo con preocupación.

¡Oh Dios! ¿Cómo podía ser alguien tan desgraciado como para imaginarse a Erza masturbándole con los senos? ¡Ella que era tan inocente, dulce y noble! Seguro quedaría espantada si pudiese leer sus pensamientos.

—Sí, solo me agarraste desprevenido —respondió sonriendo un poco.

Erza suspiró y justo cuando parecía querer decir algo más, ambos fueron atacados nuevamente por un objeto volador no identificado y, antes de comprender muy bien la situación, se vio abrazado a sí mismo con la pelirroja en una especie de tobogán acuático que juraba a ver visto cuando entró.

Pero en sí eso no tenía importancia, ya que la posición en que ambos se encontraban daba demasiado a la imaginación, especialmente por la sensación de los pechos de Erza sobre su torso. Joder, no otra vez esas imágenes mentales no aptas para niños menores de dieciocho años.

—¡Natsu! ¡Así que tú eres quien maneja esto! —gritó enfurecida la pelirroja.

El pobre Salamander murmuró algo incomprensible antes de caer vencido por su enfermedad del mareo, pero Jellal realmente le valía madres lo que le pasara. Por su culpa estaba teniendo deseos demasiado pecaminosos para con su mejor amiga.

Erza se veía muy apenada ante la situación, agarrada firmemente ante él, comenzó a murmurar disculpas a él por ser una atrevida y de lo mucho que sabía que aquello le molestaba porque tenía una prometida desconocida en algún otro lado. Jellal suspiró muy a su pesar, al menos Erza le estaba dando otro tema para aclarar su mente y alejar esos pensamientos morbosos que la incluían a ella, él y una cama en algún hotel cercano.

—Si quieres puedes pensar en mí como alguna otra aventura pasajera —seguía diciendo.

Joder, ¿en serio Erza creía que había otra mujer de por medio? Rodó los ojos algo fastidiado por toda esa situación, pero fue en ese momento que notó un misterioso hilo que sobresalía del traje de baño de su amiga. Parpadeó confundido, sin embargo su sexto sentido le dijo que eso no era buena señal justo en el momento que notó que la parte superior del bikini de Erza se estaba desasiendo y que él podía sentir mejor aquella zona de la anatomía de su amiga.

Oh no…

Roja, su cara comenzó a calentarse mientras adquiría el color de un tomate y su mente comenzaba a llenarse de imágenes pecaminosas.

¡Mierda! ¿Cómo coño terminó en toda esa absurda situación? Trató de alejarse de ella, pero Erza, aún ajena a la situación, se agarró fuertemente de él. Lo miró sin entender un momento, para luego notar el pequeño hilo, traidor y despiadado, que ahora la traicionaba y comenzaba a dejarla sin la parte posterior de su atuendo.

Sorprendida y sonrojada, exclamó algo sobre un 'traje de baño milenario'

¡¿A él qué mierda le importaba si era o no legendario?!

¡Se estaba quedando sin ropa!

¡Casi podía sentir sus pechos desnudos sobre su torso!

Y, justo cuando pensó que no podía ser peor, la parte posterior también comenzó a deshacerse.

Era definitivo, pensó, el castigo de Erza era tentarlo hasta la muerte y de paso, asesinarlo de una hemorragia nasal.

¡Estúpido hilo!

¡Estúpido Natsu!

¡Estúpida situación!

¡Estúpida y sensual Erza!

Ah, a la lejanía logró notar que todo se congelaba y luego Natsu lo destruía todo. Por último, Erza caía sentada sobre su cara y él moría lentamente desangrado por tanto estímulo sexual.

¿Acaso aquello era el infierno o el paraíso? Bueno, si aquello era su castigo por los crímenes cometidos… bienvenido sea.

* * *

**Fin**

* * *

**A/N:** Amaya-chan celebra a lo grande la llegada a las 50 historias con un Jerza *w* ¿y qué mejor manera que con lo último sucedido en el OVA 5? Oh, Dios, escupí arco iris de felicidad mientras lo veía *w*

¡El Jerza dominará el mundo! Muajajajajajaja.

Ahora sí, me pregunto qué pensará Jellal si se entera que a Erza medio le mete al sadismo XD ajajajajaja, no creo que siga insistiendo que sea inocente lol.

Bien, ahora sí, estúpidos y sensuales lectores que tanto adoro *w*. Dejen un review y así contribuirán a la Causa Jerza *w*. ¡Los amo!

Ama-chan off!


End file.
